disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte
Beshte is a happy-go-lucky hippo who is one of Kion's friends in the upcoming Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. His position on the team is the Strongest. Background Personality He is very calm, happy-go-luck and polite as it can be seen in the video clip. As Kion and Bunga were playing the two came across a hippo filled pond and Beshte politely let them jump across. Physical appearance Beshte is a hippopotamus with dark gray skin on top and light gray skin underneath, with two small white tusks and blue eyes. Abilities Strength and Fighting: He is the strongest member of the group as he shown to be able to push a large boulder with little struggle. With his large size he able to show off his brute strength as he slams into the clan of the hyenas to toss them into the air. With this size and strength he shown to be great fighter against many opponents. Aquatic: As hippotamus, he able to swim and hold his breath under water for certain period of time. ''The Lion Guard The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Beshte, who greets them warmly. Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Kion's father Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, the team learns that Janja and his clan of hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles which causes a stampede, trapping Kion's older sister Kiara. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends save Kiara, attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, chase after a herd of oryx, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. As the hyenas scurry away, Kion takes chase, yelling at the rest of the Lion Guard to calm the herd. He then charges after the hyenas, chasing them into the Outlands, but as he crosses a log, it breaks beneath his weight, and he falls into the raging river below. The rest of the Lion Guard attempts to save him, including Bunga, but when the honey badger begins to drown, Beshte hops in and bears Bunga to safety. Meanwhile, Kion manages to pull himself to safety on the opposite bank of the river, in the Outlands. Ono swoops down to check on his winded friend, and Kion admits that the river is too rough for crossing. He then instructs his friends to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock while he attempts to navigate through the Outlands. Bunga claims to know where Flat Ridge Rock is, and Kion sends Ono after his friends in order to ensure that they make it safely. Back in the Pride Lands, Bunga leads the Lion Guard into an area of dense jungle. After a few mishaps, including a run-in with Ushari, the friends realize that Bunga is lost. Beshte suggests they talk to a rhinoceros who might be familiar with Flat Ridge Rock, and the Lion Guard agrees to the new plan. While Beshte is talking to Mbaya, his friends wait on the edge of the water hole. Eventually, the friends grow impatient and insist that Beshte wrap up his conversation. Realizing that he'd forgotten to ask about Flat Ridge Rock, Beshte rushes back to ask Mbaya for directions. With Beshte in the lead, the Lion Guard continues to search for Flat Ridge Rock until Ono picks it up on his radar. Fuli then speeds ahead of her friends, and the Lion Guard scrambles to catch up. With Fuli having sped ahead, the other members of the Lion Guard labor to catch up with her. Once they reach Flat Ridge Rock, they complain that Kion never would have left them behind, and Fuli apologizes for being over-eager. While at Flat Ridge Rock, the Lion Guard overhears Kion using the Roar of the Elders. They immediately jump to Kion's defense, ready to fight off a young hyena named Jasiri, but Kion insists that she's a friend. Together the group walk to the border of The Pride Lands where Kion and Jasiri have a fond farewell. "The Rise of Makuu" Beshte and his friends are first racing to the rescue of an animal crying for help. However, when the five arrive at the scene, they find a little hyrax stuck in a thorn bush. Annoyed at the false alarm, the Guard proceeds to free the hyrax, who is soon swallowed by Ushari. Again, the Guard frees him, and he runs away in terror of Bunga's smell. The friends travel to Big Springs, where Beshte shows off his home to his friends. He demonstrates how the fish can lick him clean and even opens his mouth underwater, letting the fish clean his teeth. Not long after this, the friends overhear Makuu challenge his leader Pua to a mashindano, and Beshte asks his father Basi for an explanation. Basi explains that a mashindano is a crocodile tradition that determines the next leader. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands gather to witness the mashindano, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. After Pua's defeat, the Lion Guard gathers in the Lair of the Lion Guard, but in the midst of the gathering, Kiara rushes up and warns Kion that the giraffes have moved into the baboon's forest. The Lion Guard rushes to the rescue, and Kion discovers that Makuu has invaded Big Springs, which has forced the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu with the Lion Guard, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Beshte and his friends try to convince Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like his great-uncle Scar and lash out in anger. The five return to Pride Rock, where Kiara reveals that there's been an invasion of baboons. With this added chaos, the Lion Guard is forced to make a choice, and Kion decides to demonstrate his power to Makuu. Beshte suggests trying the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees, and Kion agrees. The plan goes underway, with Bunga, Fuli, and Ono setting out to clear the grove of animals, while Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Beshte informs Kion, who roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. In awe, Makuu backs down and leads his float out of Big Springs. After Makuu leaves, the animals return to their habitats, and Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. The Lion Guard watches in satisfaction. "Bunga the Wise" When the Lion Guard attempts to keep a family of baboons from falling with a loose tree off a cliff, the baboons refuse to see reason, and Kion sends Bunga up to scare them down while Beshte holds the tree up with his amazing strength. The plan works, and the baboons scurry down from the tree. After the rescue, the Lion Guard takes a breather, but not long into their break, they see a wall of floodwater racing across the plains. Kion orders Ono to take a look, and Ono informs the Guard that Lake Kaziwa is flooding. Bunga proposes they knock a pile of large rocks into the way of the floodwater, and the flood is momentarily stopped. As the other animals of the Pride Lands gather around, Rafiki approaches and starts to compliment honey badgers on their wisdom, but he is interrupted when he accidentally drops the fruit he's carrying. Bunga doesn't wait for Rafiki to finish and proclaims that he's the smartest animal in the Pride Lands. As the Lion Guard races after Bunga, they encounter animal after animal who needs their help, and they continually rescue those affected by the floodwaters. Just before they can check on Ushari and the cobras, Ono flies in, proclaiming that they have to see what's going on at Hakuna Matata Falls. When the Lion Guard arrives at Hakuna Matata Falls, they see animals lined up to meet Bunga, who has proclaimed himself to be a sage. Seeing the disaster for what it is, Kion attempts to talk Bunga out of his idiocy, but the honey badger refuses to rejoin the Lion Guard. Timon ushers the friends out of Bunga's lair, and the Lion Guard reluctantly leaves. As they walk away, Fuli comments bitterly that Bunga is the last animal who should be doling out advice, to which Beshte points out that Bunga had stopped the lake from flooding. Kion agrees, but admits that he has a bad feeling about the situation. While walking the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard frees an ostrich with her head in the sand, and she explains that she'd been advised to do so by Bunga the Wise. After this, the friends encounter more and more animals taking Bunga's bad advice, and they're forced to rescue the poor beasts. Finally, Kion admits that they need to stop Bunga before it's too late. Just then, they see Bunga at the head of a parade, celebrating his great wisdom. Kion runs up and once again attempts to make Bunga see reason, but the honey badger points out that everyone loves his advice. Timon adds that Bunga had fixed the dam, but just then, the dam breaks and the animals are forced to flee across the plains. With Kion in the lead, the animals run into a canyon, where they find themselves at a dead end. Trapped, the animals look to Bunga for wisdom, but the honey badger tells them to listen to Kion, who truly does know how to handle bad situations. Thinking quickly, Kion orders the others to stand behind him, and he uses the Roar of the Elders to send the floodwaters splashing backward. With the Pride Lands saved, the Lion Guard relaxes at a new water hole created by the floodwaters, where Beshte rests in the water with Ono on his back. Trivia Beshte's catchphrase "Twende kiboko" translates to "Go hippopotamus" in Swahili. Gallery The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg Lion Guard team .jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 7.25.00 PM.png|With Fuli, Ono and Bunga. Lion Guard Meet the New Guard Book.png Lion Guard Fuli Finds Her Place Book.png Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Kids